


Slow Hot Wind

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: He liked it best when he dreamed of Cairo yet again.





	Slow Hot Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

He liked it best when he dreamed of Cairo.  
The sweet perfume of the hot desert wind transformed into the dark musky scent of his lover as Daniel woke.   
The gentle caress of the evening breeze became calloused hands urgently stroking his responsive body.   
The timeless beauty of the city in his dreams dissolved in the incandescent passion of their need.   
He buried his desire in his lover's heat; possessing and possessed.   
Tendrils of memory burned to ash in the raging fire that consumed them.   
Only now mattered. There would be time later for dreams.   
Cairo would always be there.


End file.
